How Danny Got His Powers
by GhostHunter721
Summary: One-Shot. This is the explination of how Danny Fenton got his Ghost Powers. Based off of the episode Memory Blank S:2 E:1 It will be the base of my multi-chapter stories for the Danny Phantom episodes.


**How Danny Got His Powers**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Danny Phantom characters, or anything else that belongs to them. Sadly enough. **

* * *

><p>Danny Fenton was fourteen years old kid with parents who were crazed about hunting the non-existent ghost, or so Danny thought. He also had his know-it-all sixteen year old sister, Jazz (as she liked to be called). Then his best friends, Samantha Manson (but she hates Samantha because it's 'not Goth enough') so we call her Sam. Then his other best friend Tucker Foley, who his friends call Tuck.<p>

"Where are your parents Danny?" Sam asked.

"In their room, I guess. They told me that something happened with a Portal they were trying to make." Danny shrugged. "Why?" Then once he realized what Sam wanted he shook his head. "No. No. No."

"Come on Danny, let's go down and see that is!" Sam said, "Tucker don't you want to go down?"

Tucker became trapped between Danny and Sam.

"Umm." Tucker said. Truth was he was a bit curious as to what his best friend's parents tried to make.

Sam rolled her eyes and grabbed both the boys by their wrists and dragged them down the stairs.

"Just one picture. It won't do anything." Sam begged Danny when they got downstairs. She was holding onto her camera and Danny's jumpsuit.

Realizing that he would have to give into Sam he sighed and grabbed the suit. Holding it out in front of him Sam smirked.

"Smile." Sam said. As soon as she took the picture it came out.

"Okay. I showed you the portal; can we get out of here now? My parents could be back here any minute." Danny told Tucker and Sam as he watched the stairs frantically. "Besides, they say it doesn't work anyway.

"Come on Danny! The _Ghost Zone_ aren't you curious?" Sam walked up to the portal and looked over her shoulder to Danny. "You gotta check it out."

Danny walked up observing the Portal. Who says that it would be bad, it actually does look a bit cool "You know what, your right. Who knows what awesome, super cool things exist on the other side of that portal." He started to pull on the jumpsuit. Feet first, then his arms. He zipped it up,

"Hang on." Sam said walked up to Danny. He turned to face her, curious. Just to have her pull off the picture of his dad's face that he insisted go onto the suit. "You can't go walking around with that on your chest." Sam said.

_True_, then he turned to walk into the portal that he was told didn't work. He walked in without a backwards glance at Sam or Tucker. The farther back he got into the portal the darker it became. He extended one of his arms to hold onto a wall, without realizing that there was a button on the wall.

From the outside of the Portal all Sam and Tucker could see was a flash of green light then, "AHHHHH!"

"DANNY!" Sam and Tucker both yelled.

No one answered. It was pitch black in the portal.

"What should we do Tucker?" Sam asked.

"I was about to ask you." Tucker told Sam.

"Well we can't leave here without Danny." Sam said.

"I realize that. Let's look for a flashlight, or anything to light up the Portal."

They both frantically searched for a light of any kind without any luck. After twenty minutes of searching they froze when they heard their names being called from the Portal.

They both ran over to the Portal to see a faint figure coming out from it. They both ran in to bring him out.

Danny was half-walking half-being carried by Sam and Tucker. The brought him into his bedroom and set him down on his bed.

Sam and Tucker hadn't noticed it before, but Danny's hair was snow white, and his eyes were glowing green.

As soon as Danny gained full consciousness he began to fade.

"Umm, Danny." Tucker said.

"What?"

"You're sort of fading." Sam supplied.

Danny looked down and realized that he had disappeared. He jumped back just to fly up to the ceiling. At least he was visible again. Danny ran to his bathroom, forgetting to open the door, but he walked right through it.

He looked in the mirror expecting to see his black hair and bright blue eyes, but inside saw that his hair looked like he was outside in the snow and his eyes were glowing green.

Then he got a shiver and was pretty sure that something was happening down in the 'Ghost Room' (or whatever it was called) He ran out (once again though a wall) to a stunned Sam and Tucker. And jumped, hopping that he would become invisible. It worked; he didn't crash into the floor. He went downstairs and into the room he had just been in. To see pure green things coming out of the Portal. Danny's first thought. _My parents actually built something that worked_, after that he had to fight there things that just came out of the portal. Ghost.

That was the birth of Danny Phantom.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So here is the way that Danny Fenton got his Ghost powers and became Danny Phantom. I will create a new story called _Danny Phantom Season One _which will be actually from the Nick TV show. I like making these kinds of stories. Hope you enjoy reading them as well. Review if you please. Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
